


I Know A Secret

by revior



Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [3]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot Collection, Romance, Secrets, Short One Shot, umor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Tewksbury decides to tease Enola by saying he knows a secret and things just seem to change.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	I Know A Secret

There was a smile on Tewksbury's face. "I know something about you. Something you wanted to keep a secret."

Enola immediately became upset. "What are you talking about?"

"I know for a fact that you like someone," he chuckled.

"Who would lie about such a thing?"

Tewksbury looked completely bemused. "A little birdie told me about it and I decided to talk to you about it."

"Well, tell me where that birdie is so I can punish it for lying."

"Would it be so bad that I knew that you had a crush on me? The feeling is mutual."

"Oh..."


End file.
